Raven: The Six Ancestors 2
"What if an army was created to defend our world from an enemy so dangerous, its very existence must be kept a secret? An elite fighting force hidden from history, sacrificing everything to keep humanity safe. 100,000 warrior-strong, 5 unique factions, all channelling powerful forces of nature - Tiger, Eagle, Deer, Bear, Crane. Built to keep out the ferocious Tao Tei, The Great Wall is the most powerful defensive structure ever built, but it is the heroes within that make the wall great. Fighting not for glory, but for honour. An order of heroes that will be forever nameless - The Nameless Order." Raven: The Six Ancestors 2 is a 2012 martial arts movie set in various parts of China and Hong Kong. It is the sequel to the previous film with another mission to accomplish by the warriors, but it knocked out a total of 874 victims, 98% of which are the villains. Voice Cast * Jessica Reddy - Sarjed * Oliver Pocock - Coprov * Eilidh Collings - Lendil * Amen Yassan - Yasnam * Megan D'Ardrenne - Drenam * Saffron Uppal - Norpal * Samantha Ross - Rannath * Lauren Woodhall - Dallraw * Duncan Richards - Druan * Matthew Brightman - Rimah * Anita Yuen - Mulan * Dan Li - Commander Tung * Wang Junkai - Peng Yong * Natasha Liu Bordizzo - Commander Lin Mae * Chris Pang - General Shao * Chen Xuedong - Commander Wu * Derek Kwok - Commander Chen * Dion Lam - Commander Deng * Soon-Tek Oh - Fa Zhou * Freda Foh Shen - Fa Li * Xana Tang - Fa Xiu * Angus Tung - Yong Bao * Chipo Chung - Hong-Mei * Jet Li - The Emperor Chapters * Chapter 1: Sarjed, Ultimate Warrior * Chapter 2: Another Adventure Dawns * Chapter 3: Coprov's Been Kidnapped! * Chapter 4: Unknown Allies * Chapter 5: A New Quest * Chapter 6: Jungle Brawl * Chapter 7: Kowloon * Chapter 8: Gaining Strength * Chapter 9: Staging The Show * Chapter 10: Village Fight * Chapter 11: Magic Against Monsters * Chapter 12: Shanghai * Chapter 13: Abduction * Chapter 14: Making Stage History * Chapter 15: Rescuing A Friend In Danger * Chapter 16: Locked Up * Chapter 17: It's Showtime! * Chapter 18: Escape To The Forbidden City * Chapter 19: Towards The End * Chapter 20: The Final Song * Chapter 21: Saving China * Chapter 22: The Emperor's Respect * Chapter 23: Farewell Songs # Honour Us All (3:03) # Lesson Number One (2:27) # I'll Make A Man Out Of You (3:21) # A Girl Worth Fighting For (2:26) # 鼓楼 (4:33) # Wonderful Sounds (1:36) # Here Beside Me (2:36) # 后来 (5:39) # 我们爱过就好 (4:17) # 北京祝福你 (8:00) * Duration: 37:58 minutes Cliffhanger Is Coprov doomed? Those crocodiles look mighty hungry! Was Reptile right? They'd soon be having a tasty dinner? ''' '''Or was he merely shedding crocodile tears? Above all, will Sarjed arrive before her best friend's perch slides away? Tune in your Bat-Sets tomorrow. Same time, same channel! Category:Martial Arts Movies Category:Raven: The Six Ancestors 2 Category:Action Movies Category:2012 Category:Sequels Category:Drama Movies Category:Movies